


Conflits de voisinages

by nesache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesache/pseuds/nesache
Summary: Arthur et Lucius sont voisins. Joute verbale.





	1. Moutons

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Arthur et Lucius élèvent des moutons.

-Bonjour voisin, salua Arthur Weasley du plus respectueusement qu'il put, s'appuyant nerveusement sur la barrière séparant son pré de celui du voisin. Je cherche Perciboulette, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Lucius rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière d'un air méprisant.

-Si une de vos engeances se perd, ce n'est sûrement pas chez moi qu'il sera le bienvenu.

-Perciboulette n'est pas un de mes fils, c'est un jeune mouton, plutôt petit, presque entièrement noir, l'oeil fier…

-L'oeil fier ? Il vit dans la désillusion votre mouton ? Un ver de terre syphilitique vit dans de meilleurs conditions, je serais vous je chercherais plutôt un misérable tas de laine dépressif en recherche d'un avenir plus radieux.

Arthur souffla un bon coup, laissant les paroles de son voisin glisser sur lui.

-Pardon, c'est vrai que votre troupeau respire la joie de vivre. Le mouton que j'ai retrouvé le mois dernier écrasé en bas de la falaise avait le sourire aux lèvres dans ses derniers instants, il devait penser à vous.

-C'était un accident !

-Je maintiens pourtant la thèse du suicide. Toute cette or que vous injectez dans leurs sabots, ça doit leur faire lourd au moral.

-Ça leur fait les muscles, les vôtres n'ont même plus la force de se lever. Celui sous l'arbre là-bas, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas bougé ! Quand il tourne son visage émacié et dégarni vers mon pré, il voit tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir…

-Il est sous l'arbre depuis une semaine parce qu'il se sent à la maison là haut, la voix d'Arthur tremblait sous la colère. En sécurité, en famille…

-Et votre mouton parti, il se sentait en famille peut être ?

-VOTRE MOUTON S'EST SUICIDE !

-LE VOTRE S'EST FAIT LA MALLE !

Il fallut l'intégralité de leurs deux familles respectives pour les séparer.


	2. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU : Lucius et Arthur sont des pirates.

-Ayeeez mon équipage, ramez mes fils !

Charlie et Bill soupirèrent blasés et s'en allèrent hisser la grand voile. Percy sortit sa longue vue et s'appliqua consciencieusement à étudier l'horizon.

-Bateau ennemi à 20 mètres !

-Comment diable n'a t-on pas pu remarquer avant un bateau situé à moins de 20m ? s'indigna Arthur.

-C'est les Malefoy chéri, expliqua Molly patiemment. On a signé une trêve le mois dernier.

-Signé une trêve avec cette ablette des mers ? Absolument pas !

-Oui et bien, on l'a signée entre femmes tout du moins, dit -elle en lui lançant un torchon à la figure. Alors soit sage et civilisé.

Les deux bateaux passèrent, très proches l'un de l'autre. Arthur se pencha au dessus de la barrière.

-Malefoy…

-Weasley…

-Les affaires vont bien ?

-Excellentes, excellentes. Et la santé ?

-Mais parfait mon cher.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il me semble avoir vu un gros trou à l'avant de votre bateau. Drago a sûrement du faire une fausse manœuvre en nettoyant le canon.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir averti mon ami. Laissez moi vous retournez la pareille, il semble que mon fils Ron soit assez maladroit avec nos boulets lui même.

-C'est malencontreux.

-C'est certain.

-Que de négligences de notre part.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

-Je crois percevoir de nouvelles brèches à votre gauche.

-Vous perdez de l'altitude non ? Vous pouvez presque toucher l'eau je pense.

-Vous avez un poisson qui essaie de rentrer dans votre narine.

-PAR MERLIN ARTHUR, ON N'EST MÊME PAS A 100M DES CÔTES ! Cria Molly par derrière.

-LUCIUS ! J'AVAIS DIT QUOI SUR LE SELF CONTROL MON CHÉRI ?

Les remous de leur lutte sous marine firent fuir les poissons.


End file.
